


Don't Say Goodbye Yet

by Cakie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, sappy as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakie/pseuds/Cakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was inspired, watching the Inquisitor save the world. He didn't want to just sit by, he wanted to make a change too just like his lover did. He planned to go to Tevinter right after Inquisitor Voyand Adaar defeated Corypheus however he found far too many reasons to stay for 'just one more day'. Finally he decides he has to go and has to break it to Amatus. </p><p>SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF DRAGON AGE INQUISITION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my first Inquisition playthrough a few hours ago (yes yes I know i'm late I pretty much 100%'d it omg and sadly I have other things to do can't jus game all day QQ) and I had feelings 'bout the ending of the Dorian romance. Dunno why but when I write my Inquisitor and Dorian shit just turns into a fluff pile! 
> 
> This is entirely self indulgent but hey if u like it ouob cool!

Corypheus was dead, the battle celebrated again, and again, and a third time just for a reason to drink. Months had passed since then and some of the Inquisition members had moved on: Cassandra was the new Divine and was entirely swallowed up in her work for the time being, Vivienne was busy working on reforming the circle, though she kept in touch and wrote letters to the Inquisitor when she could, mostly as he was a mage and she felt he would care deeply for her plans. Varric took Cole to Kirkwall, to show him the people and to help with his hefty goal of helping to reassemble the city from rubble. Varric wrote often, with lengthy amusing tales of their work which always had a small additional note from Cole on the bottom that somehow always brought on a smile. Solas, since the moment the Inquisitor spoke with him over the shattered remains of the orb, hadn't been seen since. Bull, Blackwall, Sera, Cullen, Leliana, and of course Dorian remained behind afterwards. The Inquisitor, a dark skinned Qunari named Voyand, was honestly delightfully surprised Dorian had remained at Skyhold. Long before the final battle his lover had told him that he intended to return to Tevinter, to work at restoring it as it was his home. He was inspired by Voyand's work, his tireless effort and success against evil. Voyand selfishly wished Dorian would stay at Skyhold with him, but he knew the luscious Tevinter man had far more potential than to just sit at Voyand's side. He could do great things, magnificent things with the crumbling city of riches and he was so enthusiastic about doing it. Voyand wanted him to thrive, and he wanted dearly to watch and see what his love would create. 

The thought of him leaving though twisted bitterly in his chest. Every moment he saw him, every extra day he stayed Voyand was relieved but that twinge never left. He savoured every second, every kiss with the belief it would be his last. But days turned into weeks, and weeks to months and Dorian was still there. Voyand let himself believe perhaps Dorian would stay. He certainly did nothing to hurry along his departure. Whether Dorian was procrastinating or had just forgotten, Voyand didn't care because it was another day to hold him and to feel the warm brush of his sun glazed skin. He never brought it up, and hoped childishly it would never come up again. Sadly, they both couldn't stall for much longer. 

"Inquisitor, may I have a word?" Dorian asked, popping into a conversation between Cullen and Voyand over a chessboard, appearing to be littered in the ex Templar's favour. 

"Hey you aren't stealing him yet, I'm winning this time!" Cullen said, idly wagging a finger at Dorian as he squinted at the gameboard in focused contemplation. 

"My apologies Cullen but I think I should speak with Dorian. It could be important." Voyand said with a smile, already rising up out of his, slightly too small chair. Cullen groaned and rolled his head back in frustration. 

"Of course, Inquisitor. Running away when you're about to lose!" He grumbled lightly. 

"It's quite a sound battle strategy actually, Cullen. Means I can never actually lose." Voyand chuckled, pulling his hand to its place snugly at Dorian's slim hip. 

"All it means is you owe me three sovereigns." 

"Oh dear I'm making you lose a wager. Well we can't have that." Dorian winked up at his large Qunari mage and then his eyes scanned over the game board. He hummed thoughtfully, resting a finger delicately on his chin. He lifted up Voyand's bishop and landed it at a direct diagonal from Cullen's king which at that moment was confined within a convenient mess of absolute death. "I believe that's checkmate." Dorian said, punctuated with a satisfied little chuckle. Cullen lurched forward in his chair, incredulously inspecting the pieces and sure enough he had lost. He looked up at Voyand who just gave him a big sheepish grin and began guiding Dorian away. 

"You can pay me later Cullen!" Voyand called from over his shoulder. Dorian gave another rich, bouncing chuckle and pressed closer to the Inquisitor's side.

"Well played Amatus." 

"I wish you had let me be the one to finish him off." He opened the door to enter the main hall and the two men made their way passed the large intimidating throne, to the side where Voyand's quarters door stood. 

"And let you have all the glory, no I wouldn't dream of it. That's more my area of expertise after all." 

"Ah yes of course. You get all the glory and I get~?" Voyand trailed off, tilting to look at his small lover with a smirk so he could fill in the end.

"Me of course! What better prize could there be?" 

"I was so looking forward to the stunned look on Cullen's face when he realized I was setting him up." They climbed the steps together with practiced ease, remaining latched to each other and comfortably so. 

"You wound me. At least belittle me when I am not around! That's what I do with you." 

"From what I hear no one sings more of my praises than you Dorian. So hard working, focused, powerful, handsome, a fantastic kisser." Dorian stopped walking in the large open stairway , just before the second door that led to Voyand's bed chambers which brought the Inquisitor to a stop with him.

"I would never tell a soul just how good or bad your kissing was, I happen to enjoy a tasteful little notion of discretion." He turned Voyand to face the top of the stairs then while holding him at bay, Dorian went up a few steps to be at his face level. 

"Oh!" Voyand clicked his tongue and shook his head as if he had just realized a mistake. "And here I was telling everyone in the Inquisition how amazing in bed you are." 

"You better not have Amatus or I might just kill you." He wound his strong hazelnut arms around Voyand's neck and leaned forward into him. 

"Hey I've survived one crazy Tevinter mage." He said this while setting his massive, callused hands on both of Dorian's hips which stunted the flame of whatever was about to lick out of Dorian's soft dark lips. Instead his thick eyelashes fluttered shut and he sighed through a smile. 

"Amatus~" He said this while shaking his head, amused by Voyand's pressing joke and also at himself for finding it endearing. 

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Voyand asked, his voice deep yet gentle and precise. Dorian could listen to it speak any language, any words whether he knew them or not and they could lull him to pieces. Instead of answering right away he pushed out his lips to press against Voyand's large soft ones. Both men felt the other deflate a little once their lips joined. A simultaneous sigh left them both, a bit of tenseness hitching onto the tails of their breath. Dorian went for another kiss, catching Voyand's bottom lip between his own and sucking it softly. They forgot time for a while, holding each other and sharing one breath between the two of them. Finally, Dorian decided they should move and grabbed both of Voyand's horns to pull him forward. 

"Come now Inquisitor~" He purred. Once Voyand was on the same landing as Dorian he was unable to guide him by the convenient handles on the side of his head due to his height so he settled for taking his hand instead. Dorian brought Voyand to his bed, sitting him down on the end of it. He made it clear they were not continuing just yet by standing a bit away from Voyand, but in front of him. 

"What's up?" The soft hearted Qunari asked, his striking pink eyes so warm and kind to his Tevinter lover. 

"Well, ahem. How do I start?" Dorian clapped his hands together and began nervously rubbing his palms against each other. He looked to the floor, a brief pang of anxiety growing at the base of his throat. "It is time for me to leave." He looked up and saw the crushed, confused look on Voyand's face. It slowly grew to recognition and then even more sadness. "No don't look at me like that, stop that." His chest quivered, his heart beginning to hammer rapidly. "I told you I was leaving, going back to Tevinter. You knew I was going to go eventually." 

"I was hoping maybe you forgot." Voyand's voice dropped a great deal lower, though without it's husky baritone it did nothing to excite Dorian, only hurt him. 

"If only I could, Amatus. It would be so simple to just stay here...with you. I kept telling myself just a little while longer and you ended up keeping me for months longer than I intended. I have to go though. I need to. I want to save my city, make it truly great and fix how rotten its become." 

"I know." Voyand sighed in defeat, unwilling to fight how heavy his body suddenly felt and allowing his head to slump forward. "You'll do wonders with Tevinter. It definitely needs you." Warm skin slid under Voyand's chin, lightly scratching over his snow white stubble. His head was lifted up and his eyes met with warm, misty honey gazing adoringly back at him. 

"Leaving you, I think it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do." His usually smooth, flawless face was twisted with concern and pain, wrinkling as he frowned at Voyand's disappointment. It sounded so final, Dorian was leaving him and already Voyand's huge, strong chest began feeling empty and cold. He put one of Dorian's hands under his own, holding it to his face so that he could draw out this contact as long as possible. 

"I'm proud of you Dorian...for going back and for what you're going to do for them." 

"There you go," Dorian's voice wavered and Voyand saw him set his jaw to keep from spilling out his brimming emotions, "Saying things that stab right though me." He pressed his forehead lightly to Voyand's and they both shut their eyes. For a moment they heard the wind, rushing by the balcony outside, their own breathing just slightly too rough and too loud, and felt the pressure and warmth of the other against them. "I'll miss you, Amatus. Every day will be agony without you." Voyand said nothing, he didn't know what to say. He would ache for Dorian, every minute he knew he couldn't touch him, he knew that already but the words sat at the back of his throat, content to remain dormant and unsaid despite how he wished to speak them. 

"Promise you'll visit me when I get settled in..." Voyand was taken off guard. His eyes opened and his head tilted up slightly to look at Dorian which was enough movement to get the mage's attention. 

"Of course Dorian...but wouldn't you prefer a clean break between us? If this is it..." Voyand regretted finally talking when he saw the horror drag down Dorian's face. The usually lively, quick tongued temptor was stunned silent. He slammed a heavy hand down on Voyand's thick thigh and used it to support his body as he turned and sat down on the bed beside him. Voyand watched him, wide eyes latched to the floor but his fingers rubbed together, telling the Qunari his lover was in an abrupt spell of thought. 

"I...still want you, Amatus." It was Voyand's turn to be shocked, though he was far less visually shaken than Dorian, inside he felt a startling jolt run under his skin, through his whole body. Dorian took hold of his hand and squeezed it with his own wide hand, smaller than Voyand's but strong and stabilizing. "I don't want to end what we have...I think I'd break apart without you." He chuckled against himself and gave a quick glance up to see if Voyand smiled, which he did not. The Qunari mage was happy, elated but also confused and worried. He was focused on listening and his face was locked in a blank void. Dorian took it as a reason to panic, to think perhaps Voyand did not want to continue seeing him once he was gone. Once he had expected it, been prepared for when the Inquisitor would approach him and end their fun little fling but things had gotten deep. He was addicted to the taste of his breath, the warmth of his massive palms, the way his rumbling voice made him feel calm and safe. No one had ever looked at Dorian the way Voyand did, with such love and amazement. He couldn't let that go. 

"We'll be apart for some time but we can write, and Tevinter isn't that far away. A visit or two doesn't seem impossible." Voyand still wasn't saying anything, sending a spark of frustration jolting across Dorian's chest. His silence could be murder at times. "Unless...you would _rather_ we end it now." Voyand jolted into action, his free hand springing to snap on top of Dorian's and hold it tightly. 

"No! No, I don't want that!" A great heave of tangled breath rushed out in a laugh from Dorian, his moustache curling up as he smiled. 

"Thank goodness!" The human mage felt his chest booming, stealing part of his ability to fill his lungs. He worked on fixing that, breathing out slowly to calm down. "So you want to try remaining together, you here at Skyhold and me in Tevinter?" 

"If it means I don't lose you, yes anything." A joyful warmth fluttered in Voyand's chest that he burned to share with Dorian. His hand rose up without a thought to graze his knuckles along the strong edge of his love's jaw and like that were the key his caramel lips parted slightly to his touch. He barely had to lean down as Dorian eagerly dove in to meet and seize the Qunari's lips. The Tevinter's fists balled up in his white jacket, scaling up him from his chest, to his shoulders, to clawing up the fabric from his back to hug him and keep him close. Something built up seemed to rupture inside of Dorian, he began kissing with a pent up desperation, grabbing and holding his Qunari lover like he wasn't nearly close enough. Voyand didn't mind in the slightest and did his best to keep up with the alternating deep savouring pecks and the sudden melding of their open mouths and winding tongues. His hands found their spot on Dorian's sides, his thumbs lightly rubbing just under his rips .  
"Amatus~" Dorian broke their kiss to breath thinly onto his mouth, his voice almost alarmingly unrecognizable from his usual silky tone. It grew high and vulnerable when Voyand did certain things, the things he absolutely loved at just the right times. Voyand was still learning the trick of timing but that was one reason why they couldn't part yet. He had to master driving Dorian wild. Voyand went to scoop up the lingering rumble of Dorian's moan but was interrupted by Dorian lowering his head so he kissed his nose instead and committed to that. 

"I expect you to visit once a month." Dorian said, his grip on Voyand's back eased and he felt a faint pattern being glided over his back repeatedly. 

"I'm not sure I can promise that, what if I go on a long mission or we get busy with meetings and alliances and fighting? I could end up unavailable for a whole month, maybe longer." Dorian hummed, bordering on a whine and Voyand knew he was pouting so he kissed his nose again. 

"Write me constantly. You have to reply as soon as you receive my letters, no waiting and getting distracted." 

"I promise. You do the same." 

"Well I might get busy: meetings, alliances, fighting." He said in a dry mockery of Voyand's response.The two of them smiled and the big Qunari laughed softly. 

"You don't reply to me I'll worry and end up going all the way over there to make sure you're alive." 

"Oh so in other words never reply then." His cheeks perked up into rosy orbs as he laughed. Voyand kissed each one and then gave a special peck to the precious little beauty mark under his right eye. "Alright I promise you wonderful sap." 

"I'll try to visit whenever I get free time." 

"You have to visit when I get settled in, that is not up for debate. I'll be having a housewarming party and I refuse to have it by myself." 

"You me and a bottle of Tevinter wine?"

"The perfect evening." Dorian purred happily, slowly returning their lips together though Voyand kissed his teeth at first because his wonderful Tevinter lover was smiling widely.


End file.
